HTTYD: Second Chances
by NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: The Characters from how to train your dragon watch the movie! how will they feel knowing the truth? how about knowing the future? I do not own HTTYD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Movie**

"Everybody talking"

_Dragons talking_

'_everybodies thoughts'_

**warning: hints of Hiccup/Astrid, no slash, spoilers to HTTYD, Maybe to HTTYD 2 as well.**

**There is plenty of curseing in here just to let you know!**

* * *

Hiccup was screwed. Yep totally screwed.

The Elder had just announced the him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was to slay the nightmare, not Astrid. While all the Vikings had begun to shout and cheer, though a few

were pissed at Hiccup having had won, Hiccup meanwhile was to busy mentally panicking to notice.

All of a sudden the people of Berk were engulfed in a bright blue light, they all felt weightless that is until they felt the full force of the gravitational pull once more.

"Ack!" (not talking about the viking, Ack.) many of the vikings grunted as they all fell ontop of one another, all but Hiccup who had landed a few feet away from them all and

was trying but failing to hold in his laughter especially at the sight in from of him, his father Stoick the Vast wa at the bottem of the pile.

"W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR?! I DEMAND SOMEONE COME AND TELL I STOICK THE VAST WHERE WE ARE!" Stoick shouted moments later after everyone got untangled

from one another with no help what-so-ever from Hiccup.

"Shush! Don't you know that it's rude to yell in anothers home?!" a femenine voice screamed back.

Startled by the new voice everyone whipped their heads around towards where the new voice had origionated from only to see the odd sight of a young teenage girl around

Hiccups age (15 I'll be 16 in three months!) was standing a few feet behind them all with Short dirty blonde hair, intense hazel eyes, and a smirk adorning her face. She

seemed to be 5'4, had a pale complexion, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with light grey jeans, black army boots, and a had three earring per ear along with a bullet

shaped necklace around her neck.

"Who are you?" Hiccup spoke up giving many around him a fright having forgotten he was there.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce my self! Nice to meet you all...well most of you...My name is NeonBlackRoseRevived, but my friends call me Rose!" Rose answered smiling sincerely

at Hiccup only.

"WELL ROSE! WHERE ARE WE?!" Stoick yelled once more.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Yelling?! And as for why you're here, I brought you here to witness the birth of a hero, one who risked everything for what he wishes to

protect!" Rose answered glaring at Stoick.

"What? But we do not have time for-"

"Oh shut up will you? You have plenty of time! And I thought you wanted to know how the war between the Dragons and the Vikings ended, but oh well I guess you don't

want to...?" Rose sighed over-dramatically.

Not even a full minute later all the Vikings besides Hiccup began demanding to be shown the movie but one Viking at least bothered to ask, "W-What's a M-Movie?"

"Excellent Question! A movie is a bunch of moving pictures with sound!" Rose exclaimed, and than added "Now all of you take your seats over there!" Points to the seats,

"Stoick you and Gobber in the front. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut sit in that order behind them. Hiccup you sit there next to me!" Points to a large black couch

about six feet away from everyone else, is closest to the back of the room. "We have guest who will be joining us in watching the movie, they will sit in the very back of the

room, And there WILL BE NO FIGHTING AT ALL!" as soon as Rose finished talking Dragons of many species appeared a few feet behind Hiccup.

"Dragons?!" Stoick yelled as he and many other Vikings stood up reaching for their weapons only to realize they weren't there.

Before anyone could speak Rose yelled as loud as she possibly could saying, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone silenced immediately, even the Dragons stopped their hissing and snarling.

"Okay, now that you've all calmed down. As I said earlier THERE IS NO FIGHTING!NONE WHAT-SO-EVER! now lets watch the movie!" Rose said much calmer now.

"What Fishlegs?" Rose asked upon seeing his hand in the air.

"Um. . . W-What's the movie called?" Fishlegs asked feeling more than a little intimidated by Rose.

_"OH! It's a secret~!"_

* * *

**_Yeah it's a short chapter sorry!_**

**_I hope to update soon, but my Tablets broke still so it's got to wait till I go to the library again!_**


	2. AN

Hello fellow HTTYD lovers!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I am trying to update but its hard to do on a borrowed cell-phone, and because I've spent the past few nights visiting my sister in the hospital.

Anyway I wanted your guys opinion, Should i make it were everyone can understand the dragons or just Hiccup?

~NeonBlackRoseRevived (Rose)


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I had to wait until the Library was open and I could get a ride before updating, but~!**

**I'll try to update sooner! Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon!**

_'Dragons speaking/ speaking Dragonese'_

"Talking normally"

**Movie**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Hesitantly the Vikings and dragons began to settle down.

As Hiccup sat down he couldn't help but wonder where Toothless was, sighing lightly Hiccup quickly did a quick scan of the room taking in all the Vikings stiff

posture and the dragons as well. Hiccup saw a Terrible Terror along with a Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, and a Hideous Zippleback staring right at him, after a

moment of confusion Hiccups eyes widen in realization, because he had realized that they were the dragons from dragon training! With a small smile Hiccup

secretly waved to them when he made sure no one was looking, much to their and a few other dragons who had seen, confusion. Hiccup turned to face the

screen as the movie began to start.

**Dark waters of the sea is shown, slowly the screen zooms in on a single island, Berk.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**This is Berk.**

Many of the Vikings jumped, startled by Hiccups voice. Some even turned towards the back of the room to look at the young viking, who just stared right

back at them.

Slowly the Vikings turned back around.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

The Vikings all gave Hiccup startled/concerned looks _Does he really hate his home that much? To call it a meridian of misery?_

The teens (meaning; Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout) shared guilty looks when they heard what Hiccup said. _It's all our faults..._

But the dragons were all confused about why the viking would treat one of their own so poorly to make him feel that way.

And Toothless who had heard a Deadly Nadder as this growled in anger saying, '_Because he is different! He will never be killers such as them!' _At the other

dragons questioning looks, Toothless hesitated only a mere second before telling them all of how him, and Hiccup had met one another and of the bond

Toothless feels towards Hiccup. By the end of his tale Toothless was staring at Hiccup, longing to be by his rider's side but knew that he wouldn't be allowed

until Rose allowed him to move. The other dragons were also staring at Hiccup but with Anger, Confusion and Awe.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice their staring, but Gobber the teens and Stoick had.

suddenly a loud crashing was heard before Rose appeared in front of them all holding a mug of...something?

"Hiya! So yeah, I know I'm interrupting the movie, but I'd just like to say that the dragons are free to roam around as long as they don't get into any fights

or set the room on fire, my mom would seriously get pissed if i trash her 'movie time' room!" Rose exclaimed sending a knowing wink at Toothless. With that

said Rose vanished once more.

The dragons slowly began to get up from where they were crouched, but Toothless in his happiness to be allowed to go to his rider, jumped over all the other

dragons and began to make his way towards Hiccup.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber yelled when he saw Toothless jump over the other dragons.

All the Vikings ducked but Hiccup sat up straighter smiling when he finally caught sight of his friend. "Toothless!"

Toothless wasted no time and imminently ran to Hiccup's side accidentally knocking him over.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in horror as he watched the Night Fury pounce on his son.

But Toothless quickly backed off of Hiccup in fear of hurting him, and Hiccup sat up feeling a little dizzy from being knocked down.

"Hiccup! Get away from that beast! Quickly!" Stoick yelled, but his words had the opposite effect, they only seemed to make Hiccup angry.

"Beast?! Beast?! HE IS NOT A BEAST!" Hiccup yelled standing up with his fist clenched.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US! BECAUSE OF THEM WE HAVE LOST MANY!" Stoick yelled becoming furious by Hiccup's _betrayal?_

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! THEY ONLY FIGHT BACK FOR THEIR PROTECTION!" Hiccup screamed becoming just as furious.

"SHUT-UP! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IDIOTS NO FIGHTING! THAT RULE DIDN'T APPLY ONLY TO FIGHTING BETWEEN DRAGON AND VIKING!" Rose yelled

having heard everything and decided she hated the way Stoick was speaking to Hiccup.

Once they all quieted down Rose sighed sadly at the father and son still glaring at one another before leaving and re-starting the movie.

**The screen changes to moving over some hills, revealing a small village on top of the many rocks sticking out of the sea.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**My village. In a word, Sturdy. And it's been here for several generations, but every single building is new.**

"Well, gee! I wonder why!" Snotlout muttered sarcastically, glaring at the dragons but they all paid him no attention and instead were looking at Hiccup and

Toothless.

Toothless nudged his riders arm, sensing he was still upset. Hiccup smiled down at Toothless and began scratching his head behind the ear causing Toothless

to purr slightly making Hiccup chuckle quietly.

Hiccup was surprised when the other dragons came and settled themselves down besides him, While his father Stoick was turning red in the face from his anger but before he

could say anything the movie began to play.

**The image moves in closer and slowly starts to circle around.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**We have Fishing, Hunting, and a charming view of sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

The Vikings chuckled quietly at how Hiccup described the dragons, making them seem as though they were merely a bunch of annoying flies!

Toothless however swatted Hiccups head with his tail in minor irritation.

"Ouch! Jeez you don't have to be so emotional, bud! this was before we meet!" Hiccup exclaimed quietly, but Toothless simply huffed and turned around much to Hiccup's

amusement.

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have. . . . .**

Tuffnut asked only to be ignored by the other Vikings and have Ruffnut hit him in the back of the head.

**The screen's image changes to show sheep scattered on a hillside eating, when suddenly on of them is snatched. . . . . .**

**~~Scene change to Stoick's House~~**

**The front door is pulled open, but when a dragon swoops in spewing out fire the door is slammed shut.**

**The fire shoots through the spaces in the wood, giving off a glow highlighting Hiccup's frame.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**...Dragons.**

**Hiccup reopens the burnt front door and leaps out off the front porch, and begins to make his way through the mayhem surrounding him. Vikings began to **

**exit their homes ready to fight and more dragons appear igniting rooftops and snatching up more sheep.**

"Hiccup! Why can't you just stay inside?" Stoick asked in exasperation.

"If I did than wouldn't I have burned? after all you DID just see the door caught fire!" Hiccup said crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow.

The Vikings chose to stay quiet, knowing that what Hiccup said was true.

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**Most people would leave. Not us, We're Vikings.**

"What does being a Viking have to do with us not leaving?" Fishlegs asked in confusion.

"hmm, if we keep watching it should just show you." Hiccup answered.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh..." Fishlegs mumbled.

**Vikings sound an alarm alerting the others of the attack, Many more Vikings pour outside with their axes in hand ready to fight.**

**ON HICCUP, sneaking around houses to avoid being seen and past many of the Vikings.**

"Wow, you're good at being sneaky!" Snotlout exclaimed in surprise.

"Er...yeah, it comes in handy being this small..." Hiccup muttered also surprised but for a different reason. _Did Snotlout just compliment me?_

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**My names Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst. People believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls...**

Everyone including the dragons bust out laughing at the look on Hiccups face when he turned towards the camera, everyone but Hiccup who was slouching down in

embarrassment, and Stoick who was confused about why his son hated his named.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

This made the Dragons chortled once more while the Vikings gave Hiccup affronted looks, Hiccup had the decency to look a little bashful.

**The screen shows dragons flying back and forth dodging many attacks by the Vikings, and blasting the Vikings who attacked. One explosion knocked a **

**Viking off his feet and sent him flying through the air...at Hiccup knocking him to the ground.**

**Viking (BATTLE CRY) AAARRRGGGGHHHHH! (weirdly peppy, insane) Mornin'!**

As though they were in sync, all the Vikings and Dragons turn to stare at said Viking who was blushing madly and muttered a "Ah, sorry 'bout that..." to Hiccup.

"Oh. um its ok?" Hiccup said not expecting an apology.

**Hiccup soon gets to his feet and takes off running once more past all the other, larger Vikings.**

**Hiccup (V.O) ****Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT?!**

**Hiccup ...Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR GET INSIDE!**

**Hiccup ...Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE GET BACK INSIDE!**

"Such lovely manners us Vikings have, wonder why we don't use them more often." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

But the Vikings who had yelled in the movie had heard him and felt bad about it.

**Hiccup ...Ack. He passes a quiet Viking, who is standing there picking his ear.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D) Yep. Just Ack.**

**Enters Stoick, The Vikings Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Stoick Yanks Hiccup into the air by his tunic facing the crowd.**

**STOICK Hiccup?!**

_'Jeez, here we go!' _Hiccup whispers to Toothless.

The Vikings didn't seem to hear Hiccup but the dragons did and the were beyond shocked that Hiccup knew their native tongue, which even with years of practice shouldn't

come so easy to a non-dragon.

_'He knows how to speak our language?!' _A Deadly Nadder laying near Hiccup's feet exclaimed, shocked_._

_'uh...yeah? why?' _Hiccup asked curious about the dragons strange reaction.

_'Never before has one other than a dragon learned to speak it, and yet for a Viking to learn it would've taken years! yet you are so fluent with it already!' _A monstrous

Nightmare answered trying but failing to hide its awe from seeping into its voice.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak once more but found he was at a loss words, so shrugging slightly Hiccup turned back towards the screen.

**Stoick (Demanding to the crowd.) What is he doing out again?! (To Hiccup) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Che...Like you actually give a care..." Hiccup said quietly but The teens, Gobber and Stoick heard him.

And Stoick was hurt by his sons words, while the teens and Gobber were shocked Hiccup felt that way.

Stoick opened his mouth to speak but Gobber put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head 'no'. Stoick closed his mouth and waited for the screen to start once more.

**The flames nearby light up his face showing him scowling and his thick red beard. setting Hiccup down Stoick looked up towards the sky's, searching.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (In Awe.) That's Stoick The Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. **

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle. _so that rumors still going around, eh?_

Hiccup on the other hand was disgusted to have ever been awed by his father being able to do that. The dragons were disgusted as well.

**Do I believe it?**

**Stiock grabbes a wooden cart and hurls it straight towards the dragon knocking it out of the sky, crashing to the ground.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Yes. I do.**

**An explosion nearby forces many of the Vikings to duck, except Stoick who stood his ground brushing some debris that had caught fire off of his shoulders.**

**Stoick (Yelling to the Vikings) What have we got?**

_'Oh, I don't know...dragons?' _Hiccup snorted, causing many of the dragons to laugh or in their case snort fire while shaking slightly.

**Viking # 1 Gronkles. **The Gronkles eyes widened when they were mentioned, and they sat up

**Nadders. **Said dragons lifted their heads.

**Zipplebacks. **The Zipplebacks gined and bonked heads, reminding Hiccup of the twins.

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **The Nightmares grinned and looked at the screen proudly.

**Stoick Any Night Furies? **Toothless merely stared at the screen, quickly becoming bored.

** Viking #1 None so far.**

**Stoick (Sighes) Good.**

**Viking HOIST THE TORCHES!**

**Tons of torches are lifted high into the air, their glow revealing many dragons in the air around them.**

**Hiccup runs across an open pathway and into a large yet small building with a chimney spewing smoke out its top.**

"Ah, so you're finally getting here!" Gobber smiled at Hiccup.

"Blame my dad, he kept me from coming right away." Hiccup said pointing to his father.

**IN THE BLACKSMITHS WORK PLACE. CONT'D. Hiccup walks swiftly behind a counter where a large man with blond hair and a prosthetic arm and leg sits **

**working on weapons that are scattered around him.**

**Gobber Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I'd thought you'd been carried off!**

Stoick gave Gobber a look at how casually he'd said that.

Gobber simply grinned at his friend.

**Hiccup quickly places a leather apron upon himself before he starts to pick up all Gobbers appendages laying around and put them away.**

"You're really a slob..." Hiccup muttered but everyone heard him, many chuckled quietly.

**Hiccup Who? Me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a wrestler showing off his muscles pose.**

The teens snorted trying to hold in their laughter. They were slightly shocked to realize they weren't laughing at Hiccup but because the face he made while posing.

Hiccup heard them and felt as though they were just not making fun of him because the chief was there. _Not like he'd do anything about it..._

**Gobber They need toothpicks don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, bringing all the bent and chipped or dull weapons into the forge while Vikings crowd around the counter waiting, **

**impatiently. For new ****weapons.**

The teens were surprised as were most of the Vikings that Hiccup could carry the weapons.

**Hiccup (V.O) The Meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Hey!" Gobber looked at Hiccup offended.

"What?" Hiccup asked innocently, while Gobber turned around muttering swears under his breath.

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...Well...Littler.**

Practically ever Viking laughed at Hiccups statement.

**EXIT THE VILLAGE AND SCREEN ZOOM IN ON STOICK. Stoick We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter attack with the catapults.**

**Vikings rush past, almost creating a barrier to block the others who are carrying the sheep to safety. Stoick is in the back of the group.**

**Overhead a dragon ignites the rooftops with their fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O) See? Old village, Lots and lots of new houses.**

Hiccups sarcasm had the teens and Stoick, Gobber and his uncle Spitlout smiling almost fondly.

**Viking (Screaming) Fire!**

**In answer to the call the Hairy Hooligans' Fire brigade comes running to the scene quickly. Five teens, pulling a big wooden wheel barrow of sorts. From it**

**they fill up buckets of water to pour onto the raging flames around. Hiccup leans out to watch the five of them.**

**Hiccup (V.O) Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, And...(In a slightly dreamy voice) Astrid.**

"Hey. It's us!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered and banged their helmets together while Astrid rolled her eyes and Snotlout sat up proudly, grinning madly.

**An explosion erupts behind her slowly, framing her and the others in fire making them look epic and heroic.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D.) Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup starts to climb through the window to join them as they jog pass, but Gobber grabs him by his tunic **( I Believe I spelled that wrong but it's his shirt.) **and**

**pulls Hiccup back inside.**

**Hiccup (Whining) (CONT'D.) Ah, Come on. Let me out please? I need to make my mark!**

multiple Vikings winced when they remembered how destructive Hiccups inventions end up.

**Gobber Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**Hiccup Please. Tow minutes! I'll Kill a Dragon. My life will get Infinitely better! I might even get a date.**

**Gobber You Can't Lift A Hammer.**

"Yes I can, how else am I suppose to work in the forge?" Hiccup said aloud.

"I only have you sharpening the weapons or putting stuff away! You don't forge anything!" Gobber exclaimed and then stared at Hiccup suspiciously.

Hiccup having forgotten Gobber didn't know he sneaks into the forge to make stuff decided to just ignore him.

Now everyone was staring at Hiccup in suspicion. While Stoick was glaring, hoping to scare his son into telling him. It worked.

"Okay, so I snuck into the forge a few times after it closed to make some stuff... I always cleaned everything back up!" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders not understanding

why his father, Gobber and practically everyone else's eyes had widened and looked a little pale.

_He...he could've hurt himself and no one would've known till the forge was reopened... _

**You Can't Swing An Axe...**

"Yes. Yes I can." Hiccup said causing everyone to stare at him again, which was staring to freak him out a little.

**Gobber reaches over and grabs a bola. **( It's sorta like nun chucks but its iron balls connected by rope.)

**Gobber (CONT'D) ...You Can't Even Throw One Of These.**

Hiccup stayed quiet and decided not to mention his invention to throw them for him.

**A Viking runs by and grabs it out of Gobbers hand and hurls it at a Gronkle, binding its legs causing it to crash.**

**Hiccup Okay fine, but...**

**Hiccup runs to the corner and presents Gobber with a bizarre looking contraption.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D) ...This will throw it for me!**

Gobber groaned remembering what happened next.

"What is that?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Oh, um just one of my inventions." Hiccup answered, just to become confused when the other teens all stared at him in...awe?

**Hiccup begins to set up his invention but it launches the bola prematurely, just barley missing Gobber and nailing a Viking at the counter.**

Said Viking glowered at Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged and mouthed the Viking an apology while everyone was still staring at the screen.

**Viking ARRGGHH!**

**Gobber See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**Hiccup Mild calibration issue.**

**Gobber Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures to all of Hiccup**

**Gobber (CONT'D) ...this.**

"...thanks a lot Gobber..." Hiccup muttered sourly.

_'Why would they tell you to stop being yourself?!' _Toothless growled dangerously, startling near bye Vikings.

_'Because. Everyone can just live easier if I wasn't around.' _Hiccup whispered with a tone of hurt, his sadness clear as day.

**Hiccup (Slightly Hurt.) But...you just pointed to all of me...**

**Gobber YES! That's it, Stop being all of you!**

The dragons all growled at Gobber, much to the blacksmith's confusion.

Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and nudged him with his head.

_'Thanks , Bud...' _Hiccup smiled.

**Hurt was written across Hiccups face before it was replaced with a mask.**

The Vikings were all startled by the hurt shown on Hiccups face, but Gobber most of all. _I never noticed..._

**Hiccup (Mock Threatening) Ooohhh...**

**Gobber (Mimicking Hiccup) Ooohhh, Yes.**

**Hiccup You Sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained. (Dramatic pause.) There will be consequences!**

Rose suddenly appeared in front of them all, sitting in a chair as though she's been there all along.

"You got that right." Rose gave an un-lady like snort.

"What do you mean?" Spitlout asked, confused.

"Well...it's just kind of funny. What Hiccup said is all." Rose smiled a knowing smile.

"Why? Cause he's too weak to do anything?" Snotlout sneered before remembering how him and the other teens agreed to be nicer to Hiccup.

Hiccup deflated a bit. ..._I should've known..._

"Uh. How about no. Hiccup's actually quite a force to reckon with. Many are scared of his abilities." Rose smiled once more but this smile was colder, more distant.

**Gobber throws a sword towards Hiccup.**

**Gobber I'll take my chances.**

**Gobber (CONT'D) Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup hesitantly takes the sword and tilts it onto the grinding wheel. He begins to sharpen the sword.**

The Vikings were shocked Hiccup could lift the sword.

**Hiccup (V.O) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

If looks could kill, well lets just say Hiccup would've made the screen explode a while ago.

**EXT. The lower Village plains-**

**Nadders land momentarily. gathering like a herd of cattle around a house.**

**Hiccup (V.O) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders where confused on why someone would be judged on what they kill.

**The Nadders begin tearing the house apart. Sheep run out and scatter around.**

**Somewhere else Gronkles are practically inhaling all the fish before flying away like pigeons when given bread.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

A girlfriend meant mate? Right?

**A sneaky , slithering dragons head pops out over a roof-top, exhaling gas into a chimney.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

Twice was good. double everything.

**The second head goes through the door and shoots out some fire.**

**BLAM!**

**The two heads fly away from the explosion, slowly viewing down the neck. to reveal one body.**

**The Zippleback flies past Stoick, as he steps up on top of a catapult stand.**

**Catapult Operator (Annoyed) They found the sheep!**

**Stoick (Becoming more and more angry) Concentrate! Fire over the lower bank!**

******Catapult Operator** Fire! 

**Boulders are catapulted at the Nadders. Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spewing the base of the catapult with it's fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O) And than there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings went after those...**

That meant they were strongest!

**...They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**The Monstrous Nightmare emerges from the fire. Climbing the catapult, showing a big menacing grin.**

**Stoick Reload! I'll take care of this! **

**Stoick takes on the Monstrous Nightmare using a hammer. **

Hiccup felt anger and hated swell up inside of him at the thought of his father hurting a dragon.

**Suddenly an loud booming roar sounds overhead. The catapult workers all duck.**

**In The Blacksmith Shop- Hiccup snaps his head up. Hearing the same sound.**

**Hiccup (V.O) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**Viking NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

Hiccup had a huge grin on his face at the mention of Toothless but frowned as he remembered what happens next.

**Vikings all run for cover, The noise of the Night Fury gets louder.**

**EXT Village-Catapult scene-Cont'd- The Monstrous Nightmare stops its fight and quickly takes flight. Stoick looks upwards.**

**Stoick jumps. **

**BOOM!**

**The catapult explodes into millions of pieces. Stoick and the Catapult crew dodge the falling debris.**

**Hiccup (V.O) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**The noise lowers, a catapult in flames is shown.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

Hiccup and Toothless share a grin.

**(Pause) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Hiccup gave a sharp intake of breath when he heard himself save he was going to kill Toothless. Of course this was the past and before he befriended said dragon but that

didn't make him feel any less guilty.

Toothless was annoyed with how Hiccup had yet to forgive himself when Toothless had already forgave him a while ago.

**In the shop, Gobber trades his hammer for his axe.**

**Gobber Man the fort! Hiccup they need me out there!**

Stoick gave his best friend a glare for leaving Hiccup alone in the shop.

Gobber smiled sheepishly.

**Gobber hesitates and turns to glare at Hiccup.**

**Gobber (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges out of the shop and into the fray yelling a warriors cry. **

**On Hiccup- A smirk crosses his face features.**

"Oh No...What are you going to do?!" Gobber moans.

Hiccup just smiles innocently.

**EXT. Village- Mere moments later-**

_**Thud**_

**Hiccup pushes his invention through a group of flustered Vikings. He weaves his way through the crowd as fast as he could go.**

"Really! Hiccup!" Gobber shouts exasperated.

"YUP!" Hiccup mutteres.

**Viking#6 Hiccup! Where are you going?!**

**Viking#7 Come back here!**

**Hiccup I know! Be right back!**

"Did you really think I was going to come back?" Hiccup asked, wondering if they thought he'd really just listen to them.

"...Yeah?" Viking number 7 answered.

Hiccup just shook his head slowly, a few chuckles escaping him.

**On the ground below the Nadders surrounded the house full of sheep, ready to attack.**

**Stoick suddenly shows up, hurling fishing nets over the Nadders. The Nadders are captured.**

**Stoick and the other Vikings run towards the Naddars.**

**A Naddar blasts a hole into the net, to free itself. Stoick leaps forward and clamps the Naddars mouth shut.**

**Stoick Mind Yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

"They. Are. Not. DEVILS!" Hiccup growled, looking VERY murderous to the Vikings.

The Dragons knew they could trust Hiccup but they were still shocked by his actions.

**On a plain above-**

**Hiccup reaches a small cliff, ignoring the smoking Catapult he drops his invention to the ground. Hiccup sets up his invention, put a bola into **

**the device and waits, ****prepared to fire.**

"OKAY EVERYONE TIME FOR INTERMISSION!"

"Wait...uh..what?" Astrid asked confusion painted across her face.

"It means we're going to take a break from the movie." Rose answered as she sat down in front of all of them again.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, he was kind of hoping to see more.

"Because! My sister took back her tablet and the only way I'm writing is at the library and it's closed tomorrow!" Rose exclaimed as she wiped away fake

tears.

"Then...What're we suppose to do until you can continue?" Hiccup asked. _Please let me ride Toothless! Please pleasepleaseplease!_

"Well...There's a buffet in the room next over and Hiccup you can go out in the gardens if you want. I personally love it there because of how big it is. plenty

of room for one to...soar." Rose sighed, then winked at Hiccup who blushed slightly but understood what Rose had meant.

"Well? What're you waiting for! GET OUT!" Rose yelled when she saw none of them moving.

By the time Rose had finished yelling, the hall was all clear except for Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the dragons.

"Hiccup. The gardens are down the hall to your left. Have fun but don't forget to eat! That goes for all of you as well, there's plenty of fish to go around! No

worries, I made sure. No. Eels." Rose smiled at the looks on their faces.

"THANKS ROSE!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless ran down the hallway and turned left into the gardens.

"Whoa..." Hiccup whispered in awe, looking around at the gardens. _It looks like I'm outside! I can't even see the walls!_

_'Come On!' _Toothless nudged Hiccup's side impatiently.

"Haha, okay Bud." Hiccup quickly checked Toothless's saddle and wasted no time in jumping onto Toothless's back once he saw the saddle was perfectly fine.

"WHOOO!" Hiccup cheered as him and Toothless climbed higher and higher in the air, when suddenly he got an idea. "Hey, Bud?"

At Toothless's questioning stare Hiccup continued, "Wanna try a trick?"

Toothless's eyes had widened and even without speaking Dragonese Hiccup knew Toothless had the same idea he did.

With a deep breath Hiccup sat up straight and began to undo his harness.

Once undone Hiccup locked eyes with Toothless for a moment before tilting sideways and allowing himself to fall off of Toothless's back.

Hiccup grinned broadly as he felt the wind whipping across his face, he just felt so free!

Tilting his head to look up, Hiccup saw Toothless right in front of him, smiling a gummy smile.

As the ground began to rush up beneath him, Hiccup quickly grabbed ahold of Toothless's saddle and pulled himself back on Toothless's back.

Barely 20 feet from the ground Hiccup opened Toothless's tail fin and slowed their decent.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hiccup laughed at the top of his lungs and he and Toothless twirled in the air, "WANNA GO AGAIN?!"

And so Hiccup spent the next hour or two free-falling with Toothless, stopping only when their stomachs wouldn't stop growling at them.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**I really am sorry for the long wait. I just started school not even two weeks ago and I already have homework and projects, My sister is **

**feeling much better thank you all for wishing her well. I no longer have a Tablet to work on and I can only go to the library on Saturdays so it **

**may be awhile before I can update the next chapter so for that I apologize.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Rose.**


End file.
